


Ours!

by miladys-winter (lykxxn)



Series: The Garrison [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: And it's Georges, And then you have Grimaud which reminds me of Grimmauld place, Gen, Grimaud is selectively mute, It turns out Marcheaux does have a canon first name, Lucien is such a cute name, Lucien-centric tbh, Sign Language, This is mostly about Lucien, With a tiny bit of Marcheaux, Zoo, but yeah, idk just some kiddies having fun, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/miladys-winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Feron take the kids to the zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours!

 "Are we nearly there yet?"

Aramis nearly brought its hand down on the steering wheel. "No, Georges, we are _not_ nearly there yet! You've asked me this ten times in the past half-an-hour!"

It had passed its driving test a few weeks ago and had decided to take the younger ones out on a trip to the zoo. It also put some pressure off of Treville and Richelieu for the day.

It and Feron were sat in the front of the "Garrison-mobile", as it was dubbed, and Georges, Anne, Lucien, Louis, d'Artagnan, and Constance were in the back.

"I'm hungry," whined Georges, "and Lucien needs to  _pee_!"

Aramis felt as if its eyes would roll into the back of its head. So they parked up at a service station, let the kids take care of their business, dragged Louis away from the claw machines, and finally got buckled up and on the road.

"I'm still hungry, though," said Georges in the same whining tone.

"We'll eat when we're at the zoo," promised Feron. "Right now I'd like to get there ... hopefully in one piece."

"Ara _mis_! Georges is kicking my chair!"

"I want food!"

"I'm thirsty, can I have a drink?"

"Where are we?"

"When are we gonna get there, Aramis?"

"Georges, stop kicking Anne's seat; you'll get food when we get there. Louis, you'll just have to wait. I don't know where we are, and we'll probably be about half-an-hour. Alright? Lucien, kiddo, you alright?"

"He nodded," said Georges.

Aramis sighed in exasperation. After what seemed like an age, they reached the zoo. Aramis parked up as quickly as it could and hurried the kids out of the minibus. Feron got themself into his wheelchair and came over. "Okay, so, lunch ..." said Aramis, reaching into the cardboard box at the back of the minibus. It pulled out a paper bag. "Georges, you wanted a cheese wrap, blackcurrant juice, and a chocolate bar?"

Aramis dished out the lunches, and said firmly, "Don't touch a single thing in there until we're inside the zoo, understood?" It was met with a chorus of "yes" or "okay", and Lucien quietly slipped his hand in its.

When they'd shown their tickets and were free to go in, they took a seat in the picnic area. Lucien released his hold on Aramis's hand, but was sat practically on its lap as he ate. 

"Let's go see some animals, hmm?" said Aramis quietly to him. Lucien nodded.

Georges seemed louder than ever, and Lucien clung to it as they approached the tiger enclosure. "Look, look!" cried Georges, but Lucien signed discreetly to Aramis.

_She's having a baby, look._

Aramis smiled. Its little brother was so observant. "Yes, she is," it said.

They saw the meerkats, rhinos and elephants, all the while Lucien saying nothing. All of a sudden, a huge smile broke out on his face, and he tugged urgently on Aramis's sleeve. "Bears!" he cried out, and pointed. "Look! Over there!"

"Don't go so close," said Aramis gently, gesturing to the fence that separated the path from another tall fence, behind which was the enclosure. "Try not to lean right over the fence."

Eventually, they had to drag him away so that they could traipse round the rest of the zoo. And then came the part Aramis and Feron had been dreading the most.

"Can I have this?" asked Georges, waving a plastic dinosaur in Aramis's face.

Lucien came up to it shyly, showing it a stuffed bear. Both of his hands were full, but Aramis didn't need him to sign. It already knew he was asking for the bear.

In the end, they walked away with Georges's toy dinosaur, Lucien's bear, a notebook for Anne, a lion mask for Louis, a stuffed penguin for d'Artagnan, and a zebra pencil case for Constance. Aramis carried a half-asleep Lucien back to the minibus, where it fastened the seatbelt for him. Lucien's arms immediately closed around the bear. Aramis smiled to itself.

All in all, a day well-spent, it reckoned.


End file.
